


Prior Claims

by hheath541



Series: Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheath541/pseuds/hheath541
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never seen this side of him before, and she's not sure what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prior Claims

**This is an entry for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme on Livejournal. The prompt will be posted at the end, to avoid spoilers.**

 

**I own nothing, which is a shame.**

 

* * *

  

Kate Beckett knows she's in trouble as soon as it happens. It wasn't planned. It wasn't expected. Hell, it wasn't even something she was comfortable with. It was, however, something she couldn't avoid, so she did her best to remain professional. Unfortunately, Castle came striding down the hall at the exact wrong moment, and she watches the expressions of shock, anger, and something she's unable to identify follow the briefest flash of hurt. He's turning on his heel before she fully registers what it must look like, and she barely gives a cursory excuse before she's chasing after him. 

 

The elevator doors have already closed by the time she reaches them, so she takes the stairs. He's pacing just outside on the sidewalk when she makes it to the lobby, and she relaxes a little when she realizes he's waiting for her. However, he doesn't give her a chance to explain. As soon as she exits the building, Castle stops in front of her and demanding answers to questions she wasn't expecting. "Are you done?" 

 

He barely registers her nod before he's grabbing her wrist and dragging her toward her car. Any other time Beckett would be pulling away and demanding to know what he thinks he's doing, but she's too stunned at this side of him. She's never seen him like this, and she's not sure how he'll react, so she decides to follow his lead. They stop at the car, and Castle is pulling her keys out of her jacket pocket and pushing her into the passenger seat before she can protest. The door almost slams shut, and she watches as he stalks around the front of the car and gets behind the wheel. He cuts her question off with a look, before it's even voiced. "We're taking an early lunch. I told the guys that we'll be back in a couple hour. If Gates asks, we're running down a possible lead. Anymore questions? Good."

 

More than a bit shocked at his abrupt tone and unwillingness to listen, Kate stares at him for a moment before deciding to give him time to calm down. Staring out the window, it doesn't take her long to realize he's heading toward her neighborhood, but it takes him actually pulling onto her block for her to register that he's taking her home. Turning to look at him, and taking in the clenched jaw and tight grip he has on the steering wheel, she figures he wanted to be alone before he started yelling. She wonders if there's something about her apartment that makes it easier for him to yell at her, there, but she hopes this argument won't lead to him leaving, like the others did.

 

As soon as the car's parked, Castle has the keys out of the ignition and the door flung open. She barely has the door open before he's reaching for her wrist and pulling her toward the elevator. They ride up in silence and she watches as he unlocks her door with key and then throws onto the table. She waits in the middle of the room while he shuts and locks the door, then watches in confusion as he kicks his shoes off and starts to undress, throwing his clothes over the back of the couch. He stops when he realizes she's just standing there, staring. "Kate, unless you want to explain why you're wearing different clothes when we get back to the precinct, I suggest you undress yourself. You're mine, and unless you tell me otherwise, I'm going to be fucking you in about two minutes, even if that means tearing your clothes off of you."

 

Her reaction to his words, and the fiercely possessive look on his face, shocks her, and she nods mutely as she starts quickly undressing, throwing her clothes across the back of a chair. She's bent over to pull her socks off when Castle's hand fists in her hair and she's led forward until her front is pressed down onto her table. The hand releases her hair to grab her wrists and clamp them both in one hand against the small of her back. His free hand yanks her panties over her ass, and she's sure he managed to follow through on his threat to rip her clothes off of her. 

 

Two fingers slam into her, and Kate cries out at the sudden move. It takes her a moment to realize their entry was a lot easier than she'd expect, meaning she's a lot more aroused by this than she thought possible. Just a few thrusts later, Castle's cock replaces his fingers and he slams into her, forcing the tops of her thighs against the edge of the table. She's moaning and gasping and crying out, and she can tell this is going to be hard and fast, and will probably leave bruises he'll feel guilty about later. Right now, all she cares about is the feel of his hips slamming into her as he takes her and claims her. 

 

Just a few short minutes later, Castle is yanking on a handful of hair and pulling her head back, making her back arch sharply as he grunts and growls behind her. The change in angle makes her cry out as her vision goes blank for a moment. She feels her orgasm approaching quickly when he suddenly stills, leaning down to growl "MINE!" in her ear as she feels him throb and twitch inside her as he comes. 

 

Her body is still humming in arousal when he releases her and takes a step back, pulling out. Without thinking, Kate slides off the table, dropping to her knees facing him. One hand goes between her legs, rubbing frantically, while the other grabs the back of his thigh and yanks him forward so she can wrap her mouth around his softening length. It's not until she tastes them both on his skin before she realizes she's never sucked a man clean after sex, before. Not bothering to take the time to examine her actions, she moans around him as she feels her delayed orgasm approach. Forcing her eyes open, she looks up at him as her body tenses and shakes and she does her best to keep sucking as she feels him start to harden in her mouth. 

 

When her body relaxes, Castle pushes her head away and pulls her to her feet, holding her close. Kate kisses lazily across his chest and neck, making her way to his ear. Standing on her toes, her entire front presses against his, she moans in his while one hand wraps around his cock. "Yours. But you're mine, too." 

 

Swallowing thickly, he nods and uses her hips to push her back a couple steps, and removes her hands from his body. "As much as I would love to have a, much slower, round two, we don't have time. I promised the guys I'd bring lunch back with us, and I think we could both use a shower before we get redressed. Besides, we need to talk."

 

Reaching for him, Kate is surprised when he shakes his head and goes to sit on the couch. Smirking, she follows him and moves to straddle his lap, only to have Castle push her off to sit beside him, and her smirk turns to a pout. "You know, we're both good at multitasking. We can save time and talk while we have round two. You said we weren't expected back for a couple hours, and we've been here for less than fifteen minutes. We have time."

 

Castle leans in for a quick kiss, but keeps a hand on her shoulder to keep her from climbing into his lap. "I think I should be insecure about how fast that went, but it was more than obvious that you didn't mind. God, when you dropped to your knees... No, that conversation can wait, and I definitely wouldn't say know to revisiting the image. Right now, though, we need to talk about what I saw at the hospital, and I refuse to talk about that while we make love. Josh Davidson has no place in our love life."

 

Finally conceding defeat, Kate sighs loudly and leans back against the couch, nodding in understanding. "You're right, and I know how that must've looked, but it wasn't anything. At least, it wasn't anything from my end. I can't say the same for him, but that doesn't matter. What you saw was me trying to be polite and professional while telling my ex to go fuck himself. No matter how much I would've preferred to just tell him exactly where he could go, I'm on duty, and I was there on official business. The last thing I need is it getting back to Gates that I verbally assaulted someone when I was supposed to checking on a potential witness. You know you have nothing to worry about, right? You have to know what you mean to me, and there's no way I'd ever let anyone ruin what we have."

 

At her worried and vulnerable look, Castle ignores his earlier resistance to physical contact, and pulls her into his lap. Holding her head in both his hands, he kissed her. "I wasn't worried. I was jealous, and a little pissed, that he thought it was ok to touch you. He never deserved you. He never treated you the way you deserve. Now, after more than a year, he thinks it's ok to touch you. You're mine, Kate. You're mine, and I don't like seeing other men touching you like they think they've earned the right. He lost that right when he lost you, and as far as I'm concerned, he lost it forever when you agreed to be mine."

 

Leaning in for another kiss, Kate started moving against his lap. "If this is what happens every time you get jealous, I might have to start flirting with witnesses. Or maybe it's only with men who've seen me naked. Is that it? Is it the knowledge that they had the right to touch me, a right that is now exclusively yours? Only you get to touch me. Only you get to see me naked. Only you get to know what I sound like screaming, crying, whimpering, moaning your name. Only you get to know what it feels like to be inside me. Now, are we done talking? I would really like to be reminded just how amazing you feel inside me. I think it's my turn to remind you that you're mine."

 

Instead of answering, he just guided her hips, lifting her up so she could slip down onto him. The second round was much slower. So was the third round, in the shower. They got back to the precinct late, but the boys decided to overlook Beckett's slightly wet hair in favor of the food Castle dropped onto their desks.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: As promised, here's the prompt. Warning, the image is NOT work safe, so you should probably make sure you're alone before viewing. Remember to remove the spaces.**

 

**_This gif. http : / / 25 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_mehv6o4xcK1rcng3vo1_500 . gif_ **


End file.
